In Shock and Awe
In Shock and Awe is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of the season. It is the seventh case set in the South U.S. Coast region of North America. Plot After Chief Chandler, the player and Wendy were discussing how to apprehend and interrogate TV show hostess Jenny Carson about her knowledge of the storm conspirator, they overheard an electrocution taking place on the radio station Jenny was speaking on air. In Charlotte, Wendy and the player rushed to the scene, where they found Jenny dead and clutching her microphone. Soon after, radio station technician Lily Hernandez revealed that someone had plugged her microphone into a power generator, which electrocuted Jenny when she came into contact with her own microphone. They suspected Lily, along with Rusthollow newspaper media mogul Roberto Vaughn and TV show intern Thomas Marcus. They then found out from Gregory where the victim's microphone was rigged to kill the victim. Gregory then revealed that the victim was electrocuted after the killer spliced her microphone and then plugged it into the radio station emergency generator, producing more electricity to kill Jenny. They investigated the generator room, where they found clues to suspect security guard Victoria Costas and mysterious hacker Justin Reeds, who had broken into the generator. They then later discovered that someone had caused a ruckus in the victim's limousine. After they told Thomas Marcus to leave the crime scene after he was caught searching for his missing phone, they soon found out that Justin had attempted to sabotage the radio station. They finally found enough clues to arrest Thomas Marcus as Jenny's killer and in turn, the storm conspirator. After they confronted Thomas about killing Jenny and causing the two storms over the Southeast US Coast, Thomas applauded them for finally catching him. He then claimed that Jenny deserved it for trying to bribe and seduce him for his secrets of being the storm conspirator. Thomas then told them that he had took on the role of the storm conspirator to help his friend cover up the vicious killings behind the reality television show. The duo had hoped that with the mass death caused by the storms, they would successfully kill off the contestants and they would get off scot free due to no one investigating the murders. However when the Force got wind of their ploy, he decided to smuggle the storm machine away from the army base in Cuba, before telling Jenny to hide it if she wanted to know his secrets. However, later he killed her to keep her quiet by rigging her own microphone. They then arrested Thomas and sent him to trial, where Judge Flanagan asked him about the identity of the Eye-Opener. As Thomas refused to reveal, the judge gave him life in prison for causing mass murder with his storm conspiracy, the murder of Jenny Carson and his affiliation with a serial killer. After Thomas's trial, Victoria came to the player to tell them that she had been hired to provide security for the reality TV show's season finale. Victoria then asked for help with recovering her security kit that included her flashlight, radio and taser. They then investigated the station power generator room where they found Victoria’s radio smashed. They then fixed the radio and sent it to Leonora, who revealed that she had fixed the radio and added an option that would automatically call the Force with one click. They then returned the radio to Victoria, who thanked them for their help before she left to take the helicopter to the TV show’s mansion set. Meanwhile, Ryan and the player decided to search for the storm machine in Jenny's limousine, thinking that Thomas must've been looking for the machine there. They then investigated the limousine, where they found a locked safe in the limousine, which revealed the storm machine inside the safe. The detectives then sent it to Cassandra, who had shut down the machine and gave it to the FBI, the President of the United States James Marsden grateful for their work. They also discovered a faded newspaper, which revealed their own Faraji being kicked off a previous season of The America's Eligible in disgrace due to scandalous rumors. They then sent the newspaper to Olivia, who revealed that the scandal had happened a couple years before Faraji had published his criminal psychology book, The Myths of Reality. After they believed that Faraji wrote the book to visualize that the perfect reality TV shows was false and that people were acting to get onto the top, they then interrogated Thomas in prison, in which the conspirator revealed that the serial killer agreed with Faraji in the belief that the perfect reality was really a myth. They then went to see Faraji, who was discovered to be packing up. He then told them that he was going to resign from the force and that he had already given his letter of resignation to Chief Chandler. Faraji then told them that he was ashamed of what his criminal psychology book had brought out and that he did not want to work in law enforcement anymore. He then bided farewell to the player and left with his possessions. With the team short one, the Chief then told them that they would need to stay vigilant when Victoria called the Force to report that the serial killer had struck again. Summary Victim *'Jenny Carson' (found electrocuted to death in her recording studio) Murder Weapon *'Spliced Microphone' Killer *'Thomas Marcus' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows electronics *The suspect takes multivitamin powder *The suspect uses beeswax Profile *The suspect knows electronics *The suspect uses beeswax Appearance *The suspect wears a security badge Profile *The suspect knows electronics *The suspect takes multivitamin powder *The suspect uses beeswax Appearance *The suspect wears a security badge Profile *The suspect knows electronics *The suspect takes multivitamin powder *The suspect uses beeswax Appearance *The suspect wears a security badge Profile *The suspect knows electronics *The suspect takes multivitamin powder *The suspect uses beeswax Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer takes multivitamin powder. *The killer uses beeswax. *The killer weighs precisely 150 pounds. *The killer wears a security badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Recording Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Spliced Microphone; Murder Weapon Found: Spliced Microphone; New Suspect: Lily Hernandez) *Ask Lily about the electrocution. (New Clue: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Limousine Parking Number; New Crime Scene: Jenny's Limousine) *Investigate Jenny's Limousine. (Clues: Smashed Tablet, Jenny's Purse) *Examine Jenny's Purse. (Result: Open Magazine) *Examine Open Magazine. (Result: Jenny's Scribbles; New Suspect: Roberto Vaughn) *Ask Roberto about the victim idolizing him. *Examine Smashed Tablet. (Result: Thomas's Tablet Restored; New Suspect: Thomas Marcus) *Ask Thomas about Jenny's death. *Examine Spliced Microphone. (Result: Fine Powder) *Analyze Fine Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes multivitamin powder) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Station Power Room. (Clues: Jenny's Wired Plug, Flashlight, Laptop) *Examine Flashlight. (Result: VICTORIA C; New Suspect: Victoria Costas) *Ask Victoria about whoever could've gotten in. (Attribute: Victoria knows electronics) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked; New Suspect: Justin Reeds) *Ask Justin Reeds about why he was in the generator room. (Attribute: Justin knows electronics) *Examine Wired Plug. (Result: Slick Substance) *Analyze Slick Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses beeswax; New Crime Scene: Recording Table) *Investigate Recording Table. (Clues: Flowers, Shredded Poster) *Examine Shredded Poster. (Result: Vanilla Latte Identified) *Confront Lily about the shredded poster. (Attribute: Lily uses beeswax, takes multivitamin powder and knows electronics) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Venomous Note) *Analyze Venomous Note. (12:00:00) *Ask Roberto about his rejecting note. (Attribute: Roberto uses beeswax and knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Thomas about breaking into the limousine. (Attribute: Thomas takes multivitamin powder, uses beeswax and knows electronics; New Crime Scene: Limousine Seats) *Investigate Limousine Seats. (Clues: Lock Picking Kit, Smashed Bottle) *Examine Lock Picking Kit. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Justin's DNA Found) *Confront Justin about lock picking into the victim's limousine. (Attribute: Justin takes multivitamin powder and uses beeswax, Victoria takes multivitamin powder) *Examine Smashed Bottle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Ask Victoria about the broken bottle. (Attribute: Victoria uses beeswax) *Investigate Power Generators. (Clues: Coil of Wire, Toolbox) *Examine Coil of Rope. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs precisely 150 pounds) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Metallic Piece) *Analyze Metallic Piece. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a security badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to After the Storm (7/8). (No stars) After the Storm (7/8) *See what Victoria has to say. *Investigate Station Power Room. (Clues: Victoria's Kit) *Examine Victoria's Kit. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victoria's Radio Restored) *Analyze Victoria's Radio. (03:00:00) *Return the security kit to Victoria. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Jenny's Limousine. (Clues: Old Newspaper, Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Storm Machine) *Analyze Storm Machine. (06:00:00) *Ask Justin about his fingerprints on the storm machine. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Old Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper about Faraji) *Analyze Newspaper about Faraji. (03:00:00) *Ask Thomas about the serial killer's inspiration for murder. *Ask Faraji about the truth. (Reward: Faraji's Necklace) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:South U.S. Coast